The End Comes First, The Beginning Comes Second
by Morningstar Glory
Summary: Without any warning, Doumeki asks Watanuki out on a date. Hijinks ensue. A rewrite of an old story of mine. Rating will eventually go up.


**Author's Notes**: Hello again, xxxHOLiC fandom! It's been something like two years since I wrote anything for you, but I'm back with a new username and a rewrite of a older story of mine, which hopefully has been improved a little. Some of you may vaguely remember this one since it had almost 200 favorites. If that's the case, then you may noticed I've broken this one down into smaller chapters and my writing style has changed a bit. (I'm now in love with parentheses.) I hope you like the rewrite as much as you liked the original!

For the time being, this is self-betaed. English isn't my first language, so if you notice any mistakes, please let me know!

* * *

The day had started out as _one of those _mornings. You know the type - your alarm clock malfunctions, you get shampoo in your eyes, there's no time for breakfast and it's just cold enough outside to make your jacket obsolete. Needless to say, by the time Watanuki actually managed to get to school _(with only 3 minutes until class and unable to feel his fingers or toes), _he _was not _in a good mood.

His only hope for the morning was maybe, just maybe, the lovely Himawari-chan would be waiting for him outside school. Maybe she would be worried he was hurt or in trouble and he'd be able to watch her beautiful face light up in a smile when she saw him! Yes, that'd make his morning better for sure! He narrowed his eyes against the cold wind and felt his heart leap to his throat when he could just make out a figure on the horizon. _Could it really be_?

He picked up speed and then felt as though he'd run straight off the edge of a cliff when he saw it wasn't Himawari, but Doumeki (_because he ruins everything_) standing outside.

"You're late."

"I hadn't noticed!" Watanuki gritted out through clenched teeth.

"It's cold this morning."

Watanuki stared at Doumeki in confusion _(Is he…attempting small talk?), _trying to figure out if he had something to say or if the idiot was simply planning on standing around stating the obvious all day. "What do you want, Doumeki?"

Doumeki stared at him with the blank expression he reserved for when he thought Watanuki had asked a stupid question (_as though he had all the time in the world to be rude and wasn't standing in the middle of a frozen street, just minutes away from making them both late for class, that jerk). _"I was waiting for you."

"WHY?" Watanuki cried in annoyance, almost hitting the other boy (_who calmly stepped out of the way as if he was irritating him on purpose_) with his bag as he flailed his arms.

The following moment of silence between them was the first Watanuki could describe as awkward. Usually, silences from Doumeki were infuriating in an I-can't-even-bother-responding-to-you kind of way, but this time Doumeki almost seemed to be struggling for words (_which wouldn't happen if he talked more instead of just standing around like a brick wall_).

Watanuki sighed, gave up, clenched his hands (_which were probably frostbitten by now, thanks to Doumeki_) and prepared to shoulder past the idiot blocking his way. Maybe, if he could just get inside and get to class, he could pretend as though this completely bizarre incident had never happened.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Doumeki finally offered, making no move whatsoever to get out of the way.

Watanuki froze, his thoughts jumping between something like hysterical laughter and _did he just speak more than five words at one time? _Instead, the only thing he could bring himself to say was a flat, "What?"

"I said-"

"I heard you!" he snapped, cutting Doumeki off before he could finish. "What do you mean _go out _with you?" Doumeki made no move to answer his question (_surely, he can't mean…_) "Like a _date_?"

There it was again, the I-just-can't-believe-anyone-could-be-this-dumb stare. "Yes." Doumeki answered bluntly.

"Have you _completely_ lost your mind?" Watanuki shouted, closing the distance between them to examine Doumeki's face. The other boy just stared at him, fingers at the ready to plug his ears in case Watanuki decided it was time for another shouting fit.

"No."

"I've got it! You're possessed by some crazy spirit, aren't you? All I have to do is just take you to Yuuko-san!"

"I'm not possessed."

"Then what is wrong with you?"

"I just thought I'd ask." Doumeki said. "You don't have to say yes."

"What about Himawari-chan?" Watanuki asked. His mind was racing a million miles per hour but mostly, it kept settling on one question: _what the hell is going on?_

"I'm not interested in her."

"I am! What in the world makes you think I'd want to go out with you?" Watanuki snapped, but Doumeki had already turned around and was heading inside.

"I'll pick you up at 7."

"I NEVER SAID YES."

The only answer Watanuki got was the ringing of the school bell, letting him know he was late.

* * *

And end chapter one. I figure once I finish editing this story, it will end up being about three chapters long. The next two chapters will be longer. As always, reviews and constructive criticism are always welcomed.

By the way, I am toying with the idea of taking prompts again in an attempt to work through my writer's block. I'm not sure if anyone considers me a good enough writer to prompt me, but I thought I'd mention it anyway.


End file.
